A router is equipment that connects local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN) in internets. The router can choose and set optimal routes automatically according to channel status to send signals by orders. The router is core equipment that achieves network sharing, data packet forwarding and data-flow filtration control, etc. in the network. Failure of the router producer to ensure security and reliability of data service provided by the router causes security risks in the open network. How to protect completion of the user data that are forwarded by the router from source terminal to destination terminal makes an important point of credibility detection of the router. That is to say, key of the credibility detection of the router is that, whether the router can act according to users' expectation.
Currently, research for the credibility of the behavior of the router is a hot topic for the network security, especially for routing security.